


Supernatural Oneshots

by Queenbemisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbemisha/pseuds/Queenbemisha
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots for whenever I have random inspiration.





	1. The Way We Are in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a series of one shots that I have or will come up with. Hope you enjoy. Destiel. Maybe Sabriel.

 

Cas did not know how it happened. It wasn't all of the sudden. No, it was slow, and though he was in it, he didn't realize it until one day.

It was just an average day.

Sam was shopping. And Dean was showing Cas Star Trek. 

Dean put in the movie and sat down on the other side of the couch. The movie started, and Dean was obviously excited that they were finally watching it.

Cas looked over at Dean, smiling and happy. And then he realized. He was in love.

Cas looked back on all his memories with Dean. He realized he had been in love with him all this time. And that was ok. So he continued watching. Never saying anything. Because he was pretty sure Dean loved him too.

..........

Dean looked over at Castiel, intently watching Star Trek. His eyes watching every movement on the screen, the light reflecting on his face. Dean couldn't help it.

He knew he had a small crush. Ok, maybe a large one. But there was no way Cas would be interested.

However, as the movie continued, Dean noticed that Cas kept on staring at him. And that is when he realized that Cas loved him too.

Dean started to slowly scoot closer to the Angel. Maybe this could work out.

..............

Cas notices Dean getting closer. Without thinking, he moved right next to Dean. Dean looked surprised but happy. As the movie ended, Dean had to get up. He quietly changed the movie, then say back down next to Cas.

Cas felt an arm gently go around his shoulders as the next movie started. He waited a little bit, then leaned his head on Deans chest. He could feel his heartbeat, a slow and steady pace.

Pretty soon, Deans head dropped on top of Castiels. And that is how they fell asleep, together.

.....................

Sam noticed the small difference between his brother and Cas. While there had been a lot of staring, now there was touching. Hand holding. Again, not a big difference between the two men, only they seemed happier when together.

As life went on, so did the two men. Sam eventually walked in on them kissing, and that was the big red letters he had been looking for. But nothing really changed. They had always been in love. Just now they knew they were.


	2. Remember when

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love letter from Dean to Cas. It's sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling depressed today, and I wrote this in the spur of the moment. So it is kind of sad. It took five minutes. Sorry for any errors.

Dear Cas.  
Remember the first time we truly met? On Earth? You told me you were the one who had "gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." I then preceded to thank and stab you.  
Remember when you pretended to be an FBI agent for the first time? You didn't know how to lie then. And you later made a prostitute upset. That was the most I had laughed in a long time.  
Remember when we were only trying to stop the seals from breaking? And trying to keep Sam away from Demon Blood? And dealing with some Angels who were Dicks? Those were simpler days.  
Remember when we went to Purgatory, and I finally found you? That was the happiest I have ever been in a while.  
Remember when you became the new God, and we captured Death to stop you? And you later went into the lake, full of Leviathans? That was the saddest I had been in a while.  
Remember when we had to put Lucifer back in the cage, and you called Michael an Assbutt? That is still the silliest insult I have ever heard of.  
Remember when the Angels fell, and you lost your grace? That was when I knew I had to take care of you.  
Remember when Naomi had control of you, but you broke through the control? That was when I really realized I loved you.  
Remember when I was a demon, and you and Sam managed to break through those black eyes and brought me back? That's when I realized that you would always take care of me.   
Remember when we went to Lucifers cage, and you said yes? And while you might not remember, when I found out you had said yes? That's when I realized I could not lose you.  
Remember when my mom came back, and we had to find Sam? That's when I realized how much we mean to each other.  
Remember when Gabriel was back from the dead, and locked us in that closet? That's when we had our first kiss. I should have seen it coming.  
Remember when Billie took mom away again? That's when we first made love, you comforting me.  
Remember when Gabriel died again, being human, and not surviving a gunshot wound? That's when I comforted you.  
Remember when we found Sam, hanging from a noose? That's when we realized we only had each other.  
Remember when you finally became human? That is when we realized that we could actually be together.  
I remember the fight. You killed Crowley, but not before a mortal blow. I remember you dying in my arms, me begging you to not go.  
I remember a friendly Angel by the name of Sarah coming and saying you were in Heaven. That didn't lessen the pain.  
I remember swallowing pills five minutes ago, not able to live with no one, especially not you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to hang on.  
I guess this is the end. I hope there will be someone else, someone with more luck, to remember me. And you. And us.   
I can feel myself slipping. I am coming, my Angel.   
See you then,  
Dean.


	3. Everything is perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU with Dean and Cas just being together. All fluff.

Dean looked at Cas. "Do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel Novak to be your husband?" Asked Sam.  
"I do, with all my heart," Dean answered, smiling.  
"And do you, Castiel Novak, take Dean Winchester to be your husband?" Sam asked Castiel.  
"I do," Cas replied, not breaking eye contact.  
"Then I declare you married. You may kiss!" Sam closed the book.  
Dean brought Cas close, and gave him a long kiss. As they kissed, Dean saw every moment they had together.

 

_Dean pulling Castiel away from the road right before a car hit him. Castiel thanking him, and they left with each others numbers, now friends._

_Them hanging out together, Dean telling Castiel about Sam, his moose of a younger brother who was now a successful lawyer. Castiel in turn telling Dean about his six siblings. Gabriel, Raphael, Michael, Lucifer, Samandriel, and Anna._

_Dean finally having the courage to ask Cas out for a date, and Cas agreeing._   
_Them going to The Roadhouse, and having an amazing first date._

_Cas pulling Dean close after their third date, and they have their first kiss._

_After seven months of dating, Dean telling Cas he loved him, and Cas saying he loved Dean too._

_A night of them together under sheets, touching everything in reach._

_And finally, a month ago, after a year of dating, Dean popped the question._   
_They had gone to the roadhouse. Dean had the band there play Castiels favorite song. They had gotten up and started dancing. As soon as the song ended, Dean knelt down and asked Cas to marry him. Cas, of course, said yes._

_Them planning the wedding, and the stress. Sam doing the official stuff, Gabriel decorating(with a list of everything that was banned. It was quite long). But it was worth it._

All of this flashed through Deans mind in the moment it took to kiss. And then they broke apart.   
Dean grinned at his now-husband as everyone stood up and cheered. Gabriel was the loudest, and had a confetti gun.  
Everything was perfect.

 

A year later they went to the roadhouse, celebrating their first year together. Dean gulped nervously. "Hey, Cas, I was thinking, maybe we could adopt a kid?" Dean asked  
Cas looked at Dean, and Dean opened his mouth to apologize. He never got to, since Cas kissed him. "I would love a kid," Castiel whispered against Deans lips.   
Dean smiled. He was glad Cas had said yes

 

Dean held the crying baby. "Do these things come with an off switch?" He asked Cas.  
Cas shook his head. "Just rock him!" He said.  
Dean started to rock the crying baby. Henry started to calm down. They had named him after Deans grandfather, who had gone MIA in the Korean War.   
Cas smiled as Dean rocked their son. It was almost to good to be true. Then Dean began to sing. "Carry on my wayward son..." Dean sang in a low voice.  
Henry obviously liked the song, and soon fell asleep. Dean placed him down in his crib. Then Cas walked over to him.  
Cas put his arms around Dean as they gazed at their son. Everything was perfect.


	4. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is left behind while Sam and Dean are on a hunt. He decides to watch BBC's Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one shot I thought of. First time from my laptop, so hope the formats OK. If you watch Sherlock, you can probably guess Castiel's reaction to The Reichenbach Fall.

Cas woke up with a start. His alarm was blaring, and he groggily hit it until it shut up. He would never get used to this human invention. Cas walked to the kitchen to get some coffee. Dean and Sam were still on a hunt, and he was still healing from whatever spell Rowena had casted on him.  _ Watch some Netflix _ , they had told him.

Castiel walked to where the laptop was set up. He had just finished  _ Orange is the New Black _ and needed another show. He started looking through the options. His eyes fell upon a tall man with a shorter man by him. The title read  _ Sherlock _ .

Castiel knew the basic story, of course, and figured that the show could not be that bad. He clicked on it.

_ Only ten episodes? Oh well, they are 90 minutes each,  _ Castiel thought. He clicked on the first one.  _ A Study in Pink. This should be interesting…. _

  
  


Dean walked into the bunker, Sam still asleep in the car. Being the great brother he was, he had not woken him up. He walked to the kitchen to put away the groceries he had bought. He then walked to Cas’s room to check up on him. 

Dean was about to knock when he heard sobbing. Thinking something bad was happening, he burst through the door, gun ready.

What he found was not what he was expecting. Cas was sitting on the floor, Sam's laptop next to him. “What's wrong?” Dean asked, worried.

“Sherlock, he  _ jumped! _ And then he was dead, and then John was sad, and then went to his grave! And then he made a heartbreaking speech, and then Sherlock was not dead after all! But it is so sad!!” sobbed Cas.

Dean immediately put down his gun. He then gave Cas a hug. “Hey buddy it's alright, it's only a show, remember? And besides, he comes back! I watched it, he is alright. His hair gets longer, but he is alright. It is just a show!” Dean calmly says.

Cas was clutching his jacket, clearly heartbroken. Dean gently caressed his face as he dried his tears. Caught in the moment, he leaned in and kissed Cas.

It was only a peck, and then Dean looked into Castiel's eyes again. Cas was clearly shocked, and had stopped sobbing. Dean looked at Cas lovingly. “You OK, Cas?” Dean asked.

“More than,” Cas responded as he leaned in.

 

Sam walked into the Bunker, groggy and upset. Dean had left him snoring in the Impala,  _ again _ . He was going to kill his brother. He walked towards Dean's room, then stopped. He walked backwards, and lo and behold, his brother and Cas were making out. 

Sam stared shock-eyed. Then he realized that they were slowly stripping each other.  Sam ran, but not before yelling out “Close the goddamn door!”


End file.
